


Behind Me

by draiochtaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Kevin Tran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draiochtaa/pseuds/draiochtaa
Summary: This way, they can literallyfeeleach other’s arousal due to their close proximity, but they don’t get to see exactly what’s causing it. It’s surprisingly thrilling.In which Dean and Kevin are tied together, back-to-back, and Sam can't wait to play with them.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran/Dean Winchester, Kevin Tran/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Out of curiosity, I looked up all of the Sam/Dean/Kevin fics on AO3. I got 13 results. Only 2 of them were fairly recent; both of which were written by me. But here I am still writing it because it makes me happy. Maybe I can manage to convert a few more people along the way. It’s incredibly rare, but it’s absolutely precious. Like a diamond. Or something. 
> 
> I know the title sounds a little ominous, but this was the only one that stuck. Titles are hard.
> 
> NOTE: to avoid confusion, a dash (-) is used to signify a change in point of view between characters.

Once Kevin had gotten more comfortable with the way the Winchesters did things, he’d started actively participating. 

When he first entered this relationship, he’d learned that Sam and Dean have a very well-established system in place in the bedroom. A kinky one. They’d told him that he didn’t need to worry about it; that they were fine with “toning things down” when he was present. And at first, Kevin was grateful for that. It had been a lot to take in at the time. He’d been glad to give them their privacy when they needed it, and he had no intention of joining in. 

But eventually, he started getting curious. Sam and Dean still played it rough when they were alone with each other, and Kevin caught glimpses of it occasionally. He’d see the beginnings of them slipping into a scene, Dean’s eyes glazing over whenever Sam’s voice dropped lower than usual. He’d see how urgently they hurried out of sight after Kevin allowed them to excuse themselves. He’d see the way that Dean walked slightly oddly after their scenes. And on countless occasions, he’d hear some pretty incriminating noises coming from whatever room they were occupying at that time. 

Kevin doesn’t quite remember when exactly he started thinking about joining them, but one day he asked Sam if that would be alright. 

The first time, he simply sat in on one of their scenes just to get a feel for it. The second time, he joined Dean as a submissive, Sam being in charge of them both. They’d eased him into it, and before long he could slip into subspace just as easily as Dean always had. And he loved it. 

Which brings him to their current situation. Kevin is standing silently beside Dean, waiting for Sam to make his first move. They’re in one of the many “miscellaneous” rooms in the bunker, which has a couple of narrow benches nailed to the floor. They don’t have backrests; they’re simple wooden boards with supports underneath. Kevin has a feeling that these have something to do with Sam’s plan. 

“Clothes off,” Sam says casually, not even looking up at them. They both rush to comply. 

Once they’re naked, Sam finally looks up from the mid-sized box he’d been rummaging in (they’re not allowed to know what’s inside yet) and walks over to them. He’s still fully clothed. He leads them over to one of the benches. 

He guides them to sit down in the middle of the bench, each of them straddling the wooden board with their backs to each other. He nudges them so that their backs are pressed together, and steps back to look at them for a second before deciding that he’s satisfied. He retreats over to the box and comes back with several bundles of soft rope. 

It’s completely silent as Sam works, carelessly grabbing their arms and legs and manipulating them into the position he wants. They both allow him to do so, trusting him blindly. By the time he’s done, they’re bound to each other in a rather interesting position; Kevin’s right arm is interlocked with Dean’s left, their fingers twined together so that they’re holding hands. A length of rope spans all the way up their arms to hold them in that position; it’s the same on the other side with a second rope. Their ankles are also tied together, but less intricately (Kevin’s right to Dean’s left, etc.). They’re pretty thoroughly restrained, though they’re not bound to anything other than each other; the position is incredibly intimate. Dean gives Kevin’s hand a light squeeze. 

The box is placed in such a way that both of them can see it with a slight turn of their heads, but its contents are still a mystery. Sam is very creative, so there's no telling what (or how many) items are inside. Sam kneels on the floor beside them for a moment to admire his work. 

"You should see how cute you two look," he mutters, his voice low and soothing. Kevin smiles at the gentle praise, and Dean probably does too. 

"I got you something," Sam speaks up after another moment of silence, standing up and heading over to the box. It's not clear who he's talking to, but it's most likely meant for both of them. 

He digs through the contents of the box for a moment, the sound it makes suggesting that there are many options inside. Kevin shivers in anticipation. 

Sam pulls out a single ball gag, completely ordinary other than the fact that the ball is a very demure-looking pastel purple. He grins. 

"I figured the old ones weren't really cutting it anymore." He's right; their old ones are the typical firetruck red, and they're both the same size, which Dean doesn't like because it doesn't stretch his jaw enough anymore. On the contrary, Kevin thinks his is too big for prolonged wear because he's not into pain as much. The one in Sam's hand looks like it might be for him, because it does look small. Of course, _everything_ looks small in Sam’s hands, but sure enough, Sam strolls over to his half of the bench and kneels down in front of him. 

"Open," he prompts, with that kind smile on his face that makes Kevin melt a little, and Kevin immediately lets his jaw drop open. Once it's strapped into place, he takes note of how comfortable it feels in comparison to the last one. Sam strokes his hair lovingly, and Kevin nuzzles into the touch to show his gratitude. The only thing that he doesn't really appreciate is the color. Of course Sam had gotten him a girly one. Sam always treats him like a girl during their scenes. 

He immediately retracts that thought upon seeing Sam return to the box and pull out Dean's new gag. This one is large and pastel pink, with a hot pink strap. He feels Dean squirm against his back at the sight of it. Sam's looking at Dean with a shit-eating grin. 

"Cute, right?" he asks. Dean swallows audibly, but he doesn't respond. Kevin can tell he likes it, even without seeing his face. Humiliation is a very large aspect of their scenes. 

Sam disappears behind him to kneel in front of Dean with the gag. Kevin can feel Sam's hands brush against the top of his head as he tightens the strap. Once he’s done, he steps back to look at both of them again. 

“I think we’re ready to get started,” he announces cheerily. His unusually chipper mood is a glaring sign that he’s up to something, and Kevin can’t wait to find out what it is. 

Sam goes to Kevin first, silently kneeling in front of him. They look at each other for a moment, and Sam puts his hand gently on the inside of Kevin’s thigh. He moves glacially slowly, and Kevin shifts a little in anticipation. 

There’s nothing he can do to stop Sam from doing anything, but he still tries to close his legs when both of Sam’s thumbs start to massage the creases under Kevin’s hip bones; it feels nice, but he’s also very ticklish there. The bench is in the way of his legs, however, and he’s left completely exposed to the gentle touch. He squirms. 

Sam grins, but stops his attack after only a couple of seconds. He knows that Kevin hates being tickled, so he never takes it too far. 

His hands slowly move further inward, and all Kevin can do is watch as they get gradually closer to their destination. His gaze flips frantically between Sam’s hands and face, as if he can’t decide which he wants to look at more. He didn’t think it was possible to draw something out for this long; especially a movement so small and simple. 

When one of Sam’s hands finally does close around his cock, the touch is firm but still very hesitant, as if he’s moving in slow-motion. Kevin’s getting impatient, but he knows that Sam’s doing it this way on purpose and that complaining about it won’t get him anywhere. So he stays still and watches as the torment drags on and on for several minutes. 

He remembers Dean behind him, and how the other man has absolutely no idea what’s happening right now because he’s facing the exact opposite direction. He leans back against Dean’s shoulder, and Dean gives his hand another gentle squeeze in reply. 

Sam must notice that Kevin’s getting distracted, because then he uses his other hand to start massaging Kevin’s balls. When that gets Kevin’s attention back on him, he starts to move more quickly. Kevin spreads his legs a bit more and lets out a whine. 

And then Sam’s moving closer. He leans forward and kisses the inside of Kevin’s right thigh, trailing his lips steadily upward and Kevin has a very good idea of what’s coming next. Of course, he still lets out a startled moan through the gag when a hot mouth engulfs his entire cock in one fluid motion. 

Sam’s not taking his time anymore, and Kevin has trouble staying still; that mouth is easily his greatest weakness. Then Sam’s tongue starts getting involved, and he’s all but trembling under the onslaught. It only takes a few more minutes of this before Kevin finds himself getting close. 

Sam has learned all the signs by now, so he continues until Kevin’s _right_ there, and then backs off completely. No mouth, no tongue, no hands. Nothing. Kevin whines as his dick throbs urgently, but his release fades back out of reach in the very same instant. Then Sam gives him that fucking smile again, and he’s standing up and heading back over to the box. 

He makes a show of digging through the contents of the box, and then pulls out a small, flat black case. Behind Kevin, Dean groans. 

It’s the sounding kit. 

Sounding is a very recent obsession of Dean’s. Sam bought the kit for Dean’s birthday, had replaced a few of the plainer sounds with ones of various different shapes, and they’ve used it quite a bit since then. Kevin has yet to try it out; he doesn’t find it nearly as appealing. Sam grabs a few packets of lube out of the box as well, and when he heads back over to the bench, Kevin’s more than a little relieved when he passes right by him and continues on to Dean. 

Kevin kind of wants to watch this, but he knows that he can’t. He settles for giving Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze instead; their own little form of silent communication. 

He hears the packet of lube being ripped open, and then it’s silent again for a very long moment. That is, until Dean grunts and tenses behind him. The noise lights a particularly strong spark of arousal in his stomach, and he finally realizes the intent behind their ridiculous positioning. This way, they can literally _feel_ each other’s arousal due to their close proximity, but they don’t get to see exactly what’s causing it. It’s surprisingly thrilling. 

He also realizes that Sam’s trying to get them worked up by using their favorite methods of doing so. This could mean that he’s planning something very intense. 

-

Meanwhile, Dean absolutely cannot keep quiet when there’s a metal rod in his dick. He’s having a hard time breathing steadily, and Sam is just grinning at him like he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

The sound in question has a number of small bumps and ridges along its length, and they’re hitting spots that Dean didn’t even know existed. There’s also a ring on the end of it, which Sam has threaded the tip of his index finger through and is currently using to pull gently up and down as the rest of his hand massages the head of Dean’s dick. It’s torture, but in the best way. He spreads his legs as much as he can to welcome the sensation. 

This slow torment continues for many long minutes, until Dean finally manages to relax a little. Apparently, Sam must find that to be boring, because he removes his hand entirely. Instead, he takes the end of the sound between his thumb and forefinger and twists it all the way around, causing Dean to get worked up all over again. 

Sam remains calm and clinical through the rest of the process, switching back and forth between twisting and pulling until Dean is panting and whining with every movement. He arches his back, and Sam watches his face very closely. Behind him, Kevin leans into his back to comfort him, and he’d smile at that if his mouth wasn't full. 

Sam keeps going, pushing Dean closer and closer to the edge. He wraps a firm hand around Dean’s dick as he moves the sound in and out, and Dean groans at the sensation of feeling so full in such an obscure place. 

He fully expects what’s coming, but he still almost cries when Sam brings him right to the edge before pulling the sound all the way out and stopping all physical contact. Sam ignores his whimper, placing the open sounding kit on the small section of bench in front of Dean and laying the sound delicately in its proper spot without threading it through the loop. And then he leaves it there for Dean to stare at as he stands up and walks back over to Kevin. 

-

Kevin tenses reflexively when Sam appears in front of him. Thanks to Dean, his erection hasn’t flagged nearly as much as it should’ve, and Sam grins as he drops to his knees again. 

Kevin loses count of how many times Sam repeats the cycle, going back and forth between them and taking them apart dozens of times over with no release. All he knows is that it must’ve been well over an hour when Sam starts reaching around Kevin in order to pleasure both of them simultaneously. 

By the time Sam takes both hands completely away and sits back on his haunches for the final time, Kevin is sweating profusely and his dick is throbbing with every breath he takes. There’s a trail of spit down his chin due to the ball gag, and his back and hands are very hot and sticky against Dean’s. He can’t find it in him to be grossed out by the amount of sweat between the two of them; right now, he’d rather die than have Dean ripped away from him. 

-

“Alright,” Sam speaks up, startling both of them by speaking aloud for the first time since they’d started. His voice sounds out of place in the quiet of the room. 

He stands up, walking back over to the box. He goes practically in slow motion, hands in his pockets and dragging his feet as if he’s got all the time in the world. Dean almost expects him to start whistling. 

When he finally makes it to the box, he digs through it for a long moment before speaking up again. 

“So here’s how this is gonna go,” he says, without an ounce of authority in his tone. It’s that same cheery attitude that he’d had when they started. Somehow, it’s much worse than if he’d just use the cold, commanding voice that they’re used to. 

Both Dean and Kevin have their eyes glued to Sam, particularly to his hands where they’re still buried in the box. Then he pulls out something that makes both of them whine. He turns it over in his hands as he speaks. 

“Only one of you will get to cum today.” 

The collective groan that answers him is almost comical. 

In his hands is their favorite toy by far: it’s a battery-operated fleshlight with several different vibration settings. All three of them have used it many times, and they all agree that it’s the best impulse-purchase they’ve ever made. Sam likes to keep it hidden away nowadays, and he only brings it out on special occasions. Just looking at it is enough to drive them crazy. 

Sam sets the fleshlight down on the table next to the box, and reaches back inside. 

“The other one has to wear _this_. For three days,” he says, pulling out a metal cock cage. Dean wants to slap that stupid smile off his face. 

He puts the cage on the table next to the fleshlight, leaving them there and walking back over to the bench. He collects the sounding kit, bringing it over to the table and setting it aside to clean when they’re done. 

“So, the rules are simple. I’m gonna leave it up to you. Well, _one_ of you, anyway.” 

The second the words leave his mouth, all three men already know exactly how this will play out before it even happens. Dean whines. 

Sam returns to the bench (empty-handed, thank God), circling around it like a shark in the water. He walks slowly and without purpose, drawing out the inevitable. The end result is always the same, but it’s the journey that counts. 

He does nothing but circle the bench for an annoyingly long time, stopping a few times to look pensively at one of them for a long moment before continuing on his way. 

Just when Dean is starting to get dizzy from watching him, Sam stops dead in his tracks in front of him with a knowing smile on his face. 

Even as he kneels down between Dean’s legs, he’s still moving so slowly that Dean squirms in annoyance. 

He reaches up to remove Dean’s gag, stopping several times for no reason. When he finally pulls it away, Dean licks his lips and flexes his jaw. 

“Hey Dean,” Sam chirps happily. 

Dean only glares. 

“Don’t start with me, boy,” Sam growls lowly, reverting back to his regular demeanor for a split second. Dean’s never wiped an expression off his face so fast in his life, immediately lowering his eyes in apology.

By some miracle, Sam lets it go, lifting Dean’s chin with one hand and bringing their faces so close together that they’re almost breathing into each other’s mouths. That grin is back. 

“Poor thing. You’re just all worked up, huh?” It sounds so condescendingly sympathetic that Dean almost growls in response, but he bites his tongue. Sam’s other hand wraps itself around Dean’s still-hard cock, and he tries unsuccessfully to move away from the sensation. 

“So what’s it gonna be, then?” Sam coaxes, as if he really has a choice. “Who gets to cum, Dean?” 

Dean has to take a very deep breath as Sam’s thumb starts exploring its surroundings. 

“Kevin,” he surrenders, his voice sounding very small and weak. Sam pretends to look surprised, and his thumb doesn’t stop. 

“Kevin?” he checks. 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean confirms. 

Sam leans back, letting go of Dean’s chin and tilting his head in mock-confusion. 

“Huh,” he mumbles thoughtfully, firmly stroking Dean’s cock a few times and forcing a sob out of him. When he finally lets go, Dean’s trembling with the effort to refrain from changing his mind. Sam wouldn’t let him do that, anyway; he’d only get punished if he attempted it. 

Sam treats Kevin a little differently than he does Dean. Not because he’s playing favorites, but simply because their needs are different and he knows for a fact that Dean can handle much more. Regardless, Dean actually gets off on being treated more harshly anyway. In fact, many of their sessions end up with Sam coddling Kevin as Dean watches helplessly from the corner. 

Sam backs up, picking up Dean’s ball gag and looking at it. He glances back at Dean with a cold look in his eyes. 

“Can I trust you to keep your mouth shut?” he warns. Dean nods. 

Sam continues to look at him for another moment before standing up and delivering the gag back over to the table next to the sounding kit. He reaches into the box and grabs a washcloth, as well as the cage. When he comes back over, he places the cage innocently on the bench between Dean’s legs before lifting Dean’s chin and gently wiping up the dried spit on his face. Dean’s not expecting such a kind gesture, and he nuzzles into the touch. 

It doesn’t last long. When Sam’s done with the washcloth, he flicks the tip of Dean’s dick as gently as he can manage, causing him to flinch and let out a breath. 

“I want this down by the time I’m back,” he warns with a menacing smile. Dean’s not sure that that will be possible, but he’s fairly certain that Sam also knows that. He’s just rigging it so he can justify a punishment before they’re done. Dean bows his head and doesn’t say anything. 

Sam leaves him then, going back to the table to pick up the fleshlight. He disappears behind Dean’s back, and Dean can hear Kevin take a deep breath through his nose in preparation. 

Then Kevin whines a bit, his fingers flexing, and Dean gives his hand another gentle squeeze in reassurance. 

“Isn’t that nice?” he hears Sam mutter. Kevin only exhales in response, squirming a bit against Dean’s back in a way that keeps the older man’s dick standing tall despite the threat of a punishment. There’s a slick sound, and Kevin whines again. 

He hears a buzzing sound, indicating that Sam has turned the vibrations on, and Kevin groans so beautifully that Dean actually bucks his hips a little without even realizing it. He tries to take a deep breath to calm himself down, but he knows it won’t work. 

Sam knows that the best way to get to Dean is to go through Kevin. 

The buzzing gets louder, and Kevin squirms. Dean turns his head as far to the side as he can, which of course isn’t far enough to see anything. He tries to nuzzle into the top of Kevin’s head, but it’s not quite manageable due to their height difference. 

“Turn around, Dean,” Sam scolds him, and his head whips back around to stare in misery at the cock cage sitting in front of him. Kevin leans into his back and squeezes both of his hands comfortingly, and he has to smile. 

Sam is clearly doing everything he can to make Kevin squirm and moan as much as possible, and it’s working very well. At one point, one of his feet jerks forward so suddenly that Dean’s ankle gets yanked right along with it, thanks to the short rope linking them together. Kevin corrects the movement as soon as he notices, causing their feet to brush against each other for a second. 

Before long, Kevin’s noises get louder and much more frantic. 

“Go ahead,” Sam coos. 

Kevin lets out something akin to a squeak as his whole body tenses. Then he’s silent for only a split second before the air seems to come rushing back into his lungs with a loud gasp. 

“Good boy,” Sam praises, his tone so full of sappy adoration that it makes Dean melt a little. He loves it when Sam says that, even if it isn’t for him. 

Kevin whimpers as he tries to breathe through his orgasm. He’s got a death grip on both of Dean’s hands, which is fine since he’s not quite strong enough to cause any pain. Dean tries to use his thumbs to rub tight little circles on the backs of Kevin’s hands, which he can’t _really_ reach but he knows Kevin appreciates it anyway. 

Once the vibrations stop and Kevin goes limp, Dean is suddenly filled with dread. He glances down at his lap just to make sure his dick hasn’t magically decided to listen to him within the past two seconds; of course it hasn’t. It’s still hard and leaking, and he knows he’s in for a rough time. 

As it turns out, Sam is 100% prepared for this outcome, because when he comes around the bench to kneel in front of Dean he still has the fleshlight in his hand and a devious grin on his face. 

He’s not gonna…? 

“I thought you’d wanna see this,” he says innocently, taking Dean’s dick into his hand and turning the fleshlight upside down. Dean wants to squirm, but he knows better. 

A drop of cum leaks out of it, landing right on the head of Dean’s dick, and Dean sucks in a breath as he watches it trickle down. 

Sam brings the fleshlight closer, rubbing the head of his dick over the opening, and Dean bites his lip. He looks up at Sam with wide eyes, not sure what to expect from this. 

“Feel that?” Sam whispers, bringing it just a little lower so that Dean just barely slips inside. “Nice and wet, huh?” Dean has to let out a breathy moan when he processes what that wetness is. 

This gentle torture continues for several agonizing minutes, and Dean is so tense that his muscles are starting to ache. 

“Please,” he whines. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. 

“No,” Sam quips, with the mocking tone of a bratty child. He smiles and stands up, taking the fleshlight with him but leaving the cage where it is on the bench. Dean tries to focus on breathing. 

Sam adds the fleshlight to the growing pile of used toys on the table, grabbing the washcloth again and heading over to Kevin. When he’s done, Kevin’s gag joins the pile. Then he unties Kevin’s feet, allowing him to pull his knees together on top of the bench. Dean’s not in the clear yet, however, so Sam reconfigures the rope until his ankles are tightly bound to each other, still preventing him from closing his legs. 

“I’ll give you some time to actually cool off now, but this is your last warning,” Sam tells him sternly, gathering all of their used toys and putting them back into the box. He takes the box with him as he leaves the room, presumably to go clean them. 

For a long moment, they sit in silence. 

“You okay?” Kevin speaks up, very quietly just in case Sam manages to hear them. 

“Yeah,” Dean says back. He’s preoccupied with trying to think gross thoughts, determined to follow orders this time. 

“Thanks for that,” Kevin adds. It takes Dean a minute to remember what he’s talking about. 

“No problem,” is all he says. 

Kevin shifts a little against his back, and Dean notices that he’s trembling slightly. He’s probably exhausted, and Dean’s ashamed of himself for not catching it sooner.

“Go ahead and lean back,” he offers. “I can take it.” 

“Are you sure?” Kevin checks. 

“You weigh like 90 pounds, dude. I’ll be fine.” 

Kevin chuckles. They squirm around a bit to try and find a comfortable position, and Dean scoots forward a little so that Kevin can pull his feet up onto the bench. Kevin leans back, moving slightly to the side in order to rest his head on the back of Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiles and squeezes his hand yet again. 

This new positioning has brought the cock cage much closer to him; so close, in fact, that the cold metal is now snugged up against his balls, making him shiver. He silently cheers as his erection starts to flag, closing his eyes and trying to distract himself even further. 

When Sam comes back, the box is nowhere to be seen and there’s a bowl of ice in his hand. He also has the key to the cage dangling from a chain around his neck. He glances between the two of them for a second, and Dean is almost worried that he’s gonna yell at them for having moved, but he doesn’t. Instead, he just smiles as he makes his way over to Dean and gets comfortable on the floor in front of him. 

“Almost,” he observes, sounding pleased as he looks at Dean. “Not quite, though.” 

He’s right. Dean had been able to calm himself down considerably, but he wasn’t totally soft yet either. Sam looks at him in silent apology as he reaches for the bowl of ice. Dean closes his eyes. 

“Deep breath,” Sam warns. 

He inhales, but it all comes back out in a shaky gasp at the first touch of the ice cube, right on his balls. He shivers violently and his thighs try to snap shut, colliding painfully with the sides of the bench. Thankfully, it doesn’t take long after that. 

After a lot of heavy breathing, the tiny padlock clicks into place and he is officially bound. Then Sam unties his ankles but leaves the rest for now. 

“How ‘bout I make you a deal?” he offers, looking at Dean with an unreadable expression. 

“That depends,” Dean breathes. 

“I might be willing to lessen your sentence…” Sam starts. That gets Dean’s attention. 

“... _if_ you let me fuck you anytime, anywhere, no questions asked, for as long as you’re locked up.” 

Would he have still said yes if he’d known that “anywhere” included the shower, the kitchen counter, the map table in the war room, and the backseat of the Impala (while _Kevin_ was _driving_ it on the _highway_ )? Or if he’d known that his “sentence” would only be “lessened” by a mere 2 hours? 

...Yeah, probably.

**Author's Note:**

> The position I used here is loosely based on a really cute picture I saw on Tumblr back before they purged all of their porn, but for the _life_ of me I cannot find it anywhere and I’m very upset about it. 
> 
> Also, in response to 15x02 (even though it’s been quite a while), I would like to publicly say that I am _still_ angry and that **Kevin deserves better**. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
